The present disclosure relates generally to the field of containers for food products, and more particularly to a multiple-compartment container for separating two or more food products within a single package.
In the past, multi-compartment containers have been used for packaging complementary food products (e.g., cheese and crackers, chips and salsa, cottage cheese and fruit, etc.). One of the food products is contained within a first compartment and the complementary food product is contained within a second compartment. Conventional containers often include an upper rim to which a removable cover or lid is attached. Typically, the cover is bonded or sealed to the upper rim after the container is filled.
Conventional containers suffer from the disadvantage that the cover often fails to adequately separate the first compartment from the second compartment. For example, the cover may be bonded to an outer perimeter of the container without providing an airtight seal between compartments. The lack of an airtight seal between compartments can result in moisture from one compartment undesirably equilibrating into another compartment.